


Still Hot For Each Other:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: After The Sun Goes Down Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Arguing, Children, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fights, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Large Cock, M/M, Makeup Sex, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Night Clubs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slash, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny are back in this one once again, They are hitting a roadblock in the marriage, Can anything save it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "After The Sun Goes Down" series, Read my other ones & enjoy!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Steve & Danny are back in this one once again, They are hitting a roadblock in the marriage, Can anything save it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!* 
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is part of my "After The Sun Goes Down" series, Read my other ones & enjoy!!!!*

*Summary: Steve & Danny are back in this one once again, They are hitting a roadblock in the marriage, Can anything save it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "After The Sun Goes Down" series, Read my other ones & enjoy!!!!*

 

Hawaii is the ideal vacation spot to go, & also work in, Five-O Club is doing well, but not like it did, when it first started, So Steve McGarrett did more shifts there, & Danny "Danno" Williams worked at a bar, & at the _**Hilton Hawaiian Village**_ , as a bartender, & doing some dancing on the side, so they can raise some income for the house. But the blond is feeling that his husband is pulling away from him, & it started the stupid fights among the couple.

 

When Steve got home, He lightly, almost air kissed Danny, "Jeez, Steve, That was almost a kiss, Steve grumbled, "Almost", as he went to put his things away, "Are you gonna clean this house, or do you want me to do it to his royal majesty's satisfication ?", Danny was now pissed off, as he looked at his watch, "I don't know, Steven, I am up for a vacation in about six months", He kept it up, Steve said yelling over him, "I will take care of it, I will take care of it !!", & Grace was scared of her fathers fighting, Danny & Steve both looked over to their daughter, & said smiling at her.

 

"Don't worry, Monkey, Me & Daddy are having a disagreement, You are perfect, You did not do anything wrong, okay ?", He quickly kissed her on the head, Steve mirrored the gesture, & said, "Your Danno is right, You are the most beautiful & perfect daughter, We could ever ask for", She kissed & hugged him, "I don't like cold sandwiches for dinner", she said with a sigh, as she played with Steve's buttons on his shirt, "Well, If your daddy wouldn't spend so much time at work, He could make something hot & good for you to eat", Steve sent the little girl upstairs to do her homework, The Former Seal had a feeling that the argument is gonna continue.

 

"I was spending my time between both places, making sure that both places stay safe, I am busting my ass to make sure you & the munchkin are safe, & sound, Instead of a "thank you", I get my balls busted at home, I don't need it". Danny made some remarks, & Steve looked at him, as he went to wash his hands at the sink, "You are about to be single in two seconds", The Blond said, "That's an empty threat, as if I heard one", The Blond gathered his things, & said, "Well, As much as this has been, Unfortunately, I have to go to work, Cause all I do is work". He heads out, & slams the door, & then goes to his camaro, Steve pulls open the door, & said, as he looks out, shouting, "Nice try, Daniel, Guilting me is not gonna WORK !!!", & he heads back into the kitchen, & starts dinner for himself, & Grace.

 

Danny got to his bartender job, & found that his co-worker & friend, Lacey McBride is working with him that night, "Hey, **_Handsome_** , When are you gonna rescue me from this hellhole ?", she said seductively. The Blond smiled, & said equally seductive, "I am out of your league, **_Honey_** , Sorry", That got him out of his bad mood, & they were ready to rock & roll, The Duo got ready for their shift, & the night went smoothly after that.

 

Steve managed to relax too, Grace & he were relaxing on the couch, watching a Disney movie on tv, & they just forgot about what happened, as soon as Danny left for his job, Steve noticed that his daughter was unusually quiet, & he asked with concern etched in his face, "Shortcakes, What's wrong ?", She asked with sadness in her eyes, "Are you & Danno gonna get a divorce ?", tears forming in her eyes, & then came spilling out. Steve wiped the tears away, & kissed the sadness too, "No, Baby, We are just disagreeing about stuff, & I think we will work it out, You shouldn't worry about your pretty little head over it", She nodded, & then Steve went to get them some ice cream, & they finished watching the movie, & got Grace ready for her bath, & then bed.

 

Danny talks to Lacey about his problems with Steve, & she said, "I think you should find a way to get together, & make it work", The Blond said, "How ?, The Poor Guy is working to make his business a success, & I think sometimes it gets to him", Lacey puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, & said, "Talk to him, & be honest with him, He will appreciate it, Trust me", Danny knew that his friend was right, so he will talk to his lover, whenever he gets a chance to, But at the moment, It was a mad house in there.

 

Grace was enjoying her bubble bath, & having fun with her bath toys, she called for her daddy, who wrapped her up, & made her bounce like a bunny, "Come on, Bunny Rabbit, Let's hop, hop, hop into your room", He left her to change, & he went to change into his own pajamas, & then got her & then brushed their teeth, & settled into his bed, He read her _**Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs**_ from her chapter book. As soon, as they settled down, Grace said, "I love you, Daddy", "Love you more, Monkey", & they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

Danny stayed to help Lacey with inventory, & she told him that he could just leave, But he insisting on helping her, & did not mind one bit, They worked in sync, & had it down to a science, He walked her to her car, & watched her leave. He sighed, & got into the camar, & headed for home, He smiled, as he entered the bedroom, & thought to himself, as he melted at the sight of his lover & daughter sleep peacefully side by side, **"That is _so_ cute"** , He quickly changed & got ready for bed, He hugged his family to him, & went to sleep too peacefully, without any interruptions, or being disturbed.

 

The Next Morning, Steve slipped out for his swim, & Danny got Grace ready for school, & then made breakfast, as a peace offering, The Blond made his lover his favorite breakfast. The Club Owner came & showered quickly, He changed & was at the table, He smiled, as he saw that his favorite breakfast was on the table, & gave his husband a small smile, They ate & talked about their plans for the day, & they cleaned up, & were ready to officially start it.

 

After they dropped Grace off at school with plenty kisses to last her through the day, The Couple arrived at the club, & their friends, co-workers, & love ones noticed that something was up, Kono Kalakaua said, "They are acting strange", Chin-Ho Kelly noticed it too, & agreed, "Yeah, Even for them", Jenna Kaye said, "What do we do ?", Catherine Rollins said, "Simple, Chin & I will take Steve, Jenna, You & Kono take Danny out to lunch, & get the scoop from him", They all agreed that was the perfect plan.

 

Danny was up & doing his routine, & Steve was watching him, It was hard not to, **"Sometimes, I wonder what I did to deserve Danny & Grace in my life"**, The Former Seal thought to himself, as he watched his husband making the pole his own. He sighed, & said, as he continued to think to himself, **"He will probably smarten up, & leave me"**, He watched as Danny finished, & then changed behind the stage, Then perform his duties of providing companionship, & flirt with the customers that come in regularly. Steve sighed & move away from the window, before Danny could spot him, & went back to his work.

 

Steve & Danny closed up for the day, They did not say a word to each other, as they left their work, Danny got inside & hurried up to get ready for his shift at the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** , He was working the hot new club there. Jenna & Kono did not get a chance to talk to the blond at work, so they went to see him do his thing, They whooped & cheered along with the audience, as he finished, He blushed as he caught Kono & Jenna smlling at them, He told them to wait for him, as he changed, & they sat down, & have drinks, Jenna asked gently. "Are you okay, Danny ?", The Ex-Surfer said urging, "Talk to us", Danny felt the emotion build up from inside him, He choked it back, & wiped a single tear from his cheek, as it trickled down.

 

Catherine & Chin brought Lizanne, Her & Billy's daughter, She appreciated everything that Steve & Danny did for her & her kid, when Billy was murdered. Especially, Steve, So, she is gonna return the favor, & Chin is a hopeless romantic, even after he lost his wife too. He wants his friends to be happy, Steve greeted them, when they knocked on the door, He sent the girls to play, He put out some coffee for the three of them, "Steve, Please talk to us, We want to help you & Danny", The Hawaiian Native agreed, & said, "There is nothing to be ashamed about needing your friend's help", Steve took a moment to think about what he is going to say, while Chin & Catherine relaxed, & wait for him to respond.


	2. Two: Last Part & Epilogue:

Danny said, as he composed himself enough to calm himself down, "I don't know, It's just that everything is going straight to hell, Steve, I think he is not interested in me anymore, & I don't turn his head", Kono looked at him, like he was crazy, & said, "He **_is_** definitely interested in you, I see him checking out your ass, Everytime, You exit the stage", Jenna adding in what she has to say, "Don't give up just yet on your love for him,  & his for you", Danny nodded, & said, "I will give it some thought", Suddenly the Club Manager asked Danny, "Do you feel like bartending ?", The Blond nodded, & said, "Stay, & Enjoy the rest of the time here", He went to change once again into some jeans, & a unbuttoned down shirt, He began his shift.

 

"I don't think that I make him happy enough, I also think he thinks I don't care about him, & Grace anymore, That is not true, I do with all my heart", He said with a blush, "We just don't have time for each other anymore", Catherine & Chin hate to see their friend in pain, The Former Navy Intelligence Officer said, "You can fix it, Just do it", The Former Navy Seal said shrugging his shoulders, "How ?", Chin said with a smile, "Use a creative method, That is how you kept here for the last 4 years", It suddenly hit Steve, & he knew what to do, "Thanks, Guys, You are the best", Catherine said with a smile, "You are too, Thanks for helping me get through Billy's death", Chin said, "And for me, when Malia died", Steve just smiled, & hugged them both & kissed Catherine on the cheek, "Can you.....?", Catherine said with a nod, knowing what he is thinking, "Yeah, We got things here, We can have a slumber party with the girls, You get your man back", Chin waved him away with a dismissive hand, "Be gone with you", Steve hurried to change, & make all of the arrangements, After a quick "good night" to everyone, He hurried out to where Danny is working that night.

 

Kono & Jenna left after the second performance, They said their "goodbyes" to Danny, Jenna said, "Remember what we said", Kono nodded, & said, "Everything will be fine, Danno", They kissed him on the cheek, & Danny was focused on a card game with a elderly woman named, Aria, & he said, "Your hand, Ari", The Elderly Woman said with an annoyed tone, "Is this suppose to be a bar, or a church social gathering ?, Ante Up", Danny just laughed, & did as he was told. Then, He was interrupted by a rude customer, who was banging his beer on top of the bar.

 

"Is that a sledgehammer against the side of my head or do you want something ?", The Blond flashed angrily at the customer, "Yeah, I want a beer, Hold the attitude", Danny got him a beer, & slide it across to him, "Now, Shut it up, Enjoy, Cause I am in the middle of company with a beautiful woman", He winked at Aria, who blushed, as a response. They went back to their game, & after awhile, she left to go home, & Danny continued with his shift.

 

Steve was on his way, He had on his casual uniform on, He knew it would drive Danny crazy, once he sees him in it. **"Baby, Hold on, I am coming, Just hold on"** , Steve thought to himself, as he continues on his destination. He was hoping that it was not too late, & that he could save his relationship, & marriage to Danny, Before something drastic happens. He loves Danny, & would fight through hell & back, so he can just keep him forever.

 

Lacey managed to get a job there too, & she was making sure that everythig is going great with her friend, & everything else too. "I think me & Steve are making progress, So don't worry, We are fine". Lacey likes to make Danny blush, cause it's a great look on him, & said wickedly with a smirk on her face, "Shit, I would be on that, Strip him down, & make down & dirty passionate love to him, Til he forgets his name", Danny said with a mock angry look on his face, "I hate you, I hate you so much", He tosses a dish towel at her, which she easily dodges, & they went back to work.

 

Steve finished the last of his arrangements, as he entered the bar, He hung up his cell phone, & spotted Danny doing his thing, It was amazing how many people flock to his bar, & everyone just loved him, & he was being himself, & also being very real too. He found a empty seat, & waited til Danny turned his attention to him, **"One more reason that I married him, & love him"**, he thought to himself, as he watched his husband work.

 

Danny just finished with the last customer for now, & he spotted Steve, He flashed his watt smile, & the former seal gave one in return, He went over to him, "Hey, **_Sailor_** , What can I get ya ?", he asked seductively, & posed sexy, so Steve can get a good look at his upper body, **"That Uniform is turning my brain into mush"** , the blond thought to himself, as he waits for his lover to respond, "Longboard, Please, If you have it ?", Danny regained control of the situation, & said seductively once again with a wink, "You got it, **_Handsome_** ", & he went to put in the order.

 

"Are you new around here ?, I never saw you here before ?", Danny asked, as he was getting his beer for him, He placed it in front of him, & took the money that Steve just handed to him, as he was sorting it out, Steve said, "My name is Steve, Well, Steven, For those I have to give an asskicking to", Danny nodded, & said, "Impressive, I am Daniel, or Danny, "Danno" to my closest friends,", & he asked hopefully, "Are you gonna stay long ?", The Club Owner said, "I am thinking about it, Changing my ways, changing my style....", Danny said with a chuckle, "Doing your own laundry", Steve laughed at that, as a response. Then, they looked at each other in the eyes.

 

"Do you believe in "love at first sight" ?", Steve asked, as he was taken in by his lover's beauty, Danny chuckled, & said, "Nah, But I am only twenty, so...", Steve said with a smile, "It happened to me," The Loudmouth Blond asked, "When ?", The Former Seal answered honestly, "About 30 seconds ago", Danny said mocking serious, "Are you flirting with me ?", Steve said with a desparate laugh, "I am trying", The Shorter Man replied with a smile, "Keep it up, It's working", Steve notices that his smile outshines the sun.

 

"You have the most beautiful smile that I ever saw", Steve said with a smile of his own, & Danny said, "Your eyes are so beautiful, I could get lost in them", Then they got serious, Steve said looking down, "I love you, Danno", "I love you too, Steven", the blond said, as he looked at him. Then Steve said looking at him, "I need to be with you tonight", Danny said, "Hold that thought", as he held up a finger to stop him. He turned to Lacey, "You are on your own, Lacey", She smiled at him, & waved a dismissive hand at him, "Go", & Danny & his hot lover shared a scorching kiss, & then broke it, when the need for air is important.

 

"Are we parked close ?, " Danny asked, as he was being dragged off by his husband, Steve said simply, "Real close", The Blond nodded his approval, & said, "Good", They were out the door, & in their respective vehicles, & on their way to the most beautiful hotel, that Steve had arranged for them, so they can get their quality time in, & spend the night at, As soon as they got there, They were all over each other, & did not stop, til they broke through the door, & Steve closed it with his foot, as he kept kissing Danny.

 

Chin & Catherine invited Kono & Jenna over for their slumber party with the girls, They ordered some pizzas, & pig out on junk food, Jenna arranged & brought over the best disney movies to watch. They were all having a ball, When they were tucking in the two girls, "Mommy, Do you think Uncle Steve & Uncle Danno are okay now ?", Lizanne asked her mother, Grace asked, "Yeah, Do you think ?", The Former Navy Officer looked at her two special girls, & said, "Yes, I think that they are okay, & they are very happy", Grace said, "Good, We like it when Daddy & Danno are happy", Her honory cousin & best friend agreed, & said, "Me too", Jenna said, "Us too", Kono said, "We love you to pieces", & Chin added, "So do they", Catherine said, "Now, Let's get some sleep, Ladybugs". Everyone went to bed & had sweet & pleasant dreams, & can't wait for the next day to happen.

 

Steve had shed their clothes in a matter of minutes, & took hold of Danny's cock possessively, & Danny groaned, cause he loves the feel of his husband's hands all over him, & then Steve was about to take him into his warm, & inviiting mouth, But, He just licked his cock, instead of worshiping it. "Cock Tease !", he exclaimed with happiness, "You like it, Who are you kidding me, Daniel", the hunky man said with a growl, as he continued to do what he was doing, "Come on, **_Danno_** , Give it to me, Give me all of it !", he exclaimed commanded seductively, The way that Steve said his name, it drove him over the edge, & he came like a fountain, Steve did not let go, & collected every bit of semen, without missing a drop, Steve came, just by watching his lover fall apart.

 

The Blond got to have his revenge on his lover, but roughly manhandled him in every part of the suite, & they fucked everywhere, during their session of rough sex, They were tired & spent. They had round three, where Danny got his lover excited again, when they took a shower, & they orgasmed multiple times. When they got out, & dried off, They did not bother with pajamas, & they went straight to bed, "It's amazing that we are still hot for each other after all these years", Steve said, as he was stroking his lover's back. The Blond nodded in agreement, "Yeah, But we can't take it or each other for granted, We _**need**_ to make the time", Steve said vowing, "We will, I will make sure of it", Danny said smiling, "Love ya",  & the seal said replying back, "Love ya more, Danno", & they shared a sweet kiss, & fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of spending the rest of their lives together.

The End


End file.
